Pokemon Ranger:Guardian Signs
by OFFPKH2
Summary: What started out as a simple mission, might end up a horrible situation. Meet Pokemon Ranger Summer and Ben, their mission stop the Evil organization controlling the pokemon in the Oblivia Region. Will they win? Read to find out!
1. Prologue: A Fly in the Sky

**Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs**

By Pokemon896

**Me: Hi, this is my first story so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Ukulele Pichu: Pichuchu chu (Pokemon896 does not own anything except for what she has.)**

**Me: When you see a Pokémon cry there will be an explanation for what that says.**

**Prologue: A Fly in the Sky**

**It was peaceful in the skies over the Oblivia region, the bird Pokémon flying without care. Then a red and white Pokémon was flying at high speed, scaring the Pokémon. As it flied, two men were chasing it on strange hovering machines shooting green balls at the Pokémon. The Pokémon swiftly dodged each attack, until it glided right in front of one of the vehicles. The guy raised his arm and shot a purple light at the Pokémon. It again dodged the attack. **

**After those furious attack at the Pokémon, a Staraptor shot out of the sky carrying a girl. One of the men said "Red shirt, yellow scarf." The other man continued his sentence. "Red goggles and blue shorts." He said. Then they said "A Pokémon Ranger!" in union. The girl distracted the men enough for the Pokémon to get away. "You're going to get it for letting our target to get away!" one of the men yelled. Then both of them sent out a Pidgey. Then the girl said "Capture On" as she sent out a top like disk at the Pidgey. After the girl did several loops with her capture styler, the disk she sent out turned white and encircled the Pidgey. Once the Pidgey was caught, the girl said "Capture complete!" and released it. **

**The two men were angered that their Pidgey was caught. They then shot green balls at the girl. Then the girl said "Staraptor dodge it!" and the Staraptor said "Starr!**_ (Right)_**" in reply. The Staraptor then dodged the several green balls. Then the men noticed that they ran out of the green balls. Then another Staraptor shot out of the shot out of the sky, this time carrying a boy ranger. "Another Pokémon Ranger!" one of the men said. "Ben you're finally here." said the girl. "Sorry Summer, but at least I'm here." Said Ben. "Great. We're out of ammo, there are two rangers right in front of us, and we lost our target!" said one of the men. Then another strange vehicle popped out of the sky, this time it was carrying a man wearing a red shirt. "Leader!" said the two men. **

"**There are these two rangers..." said one of the men. "I know. I can tell by these two right in front of me." said the leader. "Who are you?" asked Ben. "Quiet! You just let Latias get away." Said the leader. "That was Latias?" said Ben. "Yes, that was indeed the legendary eon Pokémon Latias." said the leader. "And now that you know that we are after Latias, I will have you see what happens when you're falling without a Parachute." Said the leader as he shot several rows of pink balls. **

**Summer then guided her Staraptor in between Ben and the balls of light. Then a white light blinded both Ben and the mysterious men, after the light subsided Ben noticed that Summer was gone. "Summer." Said Ben in worry. "How brave, she blocked my attack for you. Now that she's gone, you would make a great lucky charm." Said the leader. "Summer. Pray to Arceus you're alright." Muttered Ben.**

**Me: OMG this is bad. But any way, what happens to Summer and Ben? Did Summer survive the fall? And what did the three mysterious men do to Ben? Read the next chapter to find out!**

**Ukulele Pichu: Piccchhhuuuuu (Pokemon896 does not own anything except for what she has.)**


	2. Meeting Ukulele Pichu

**Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs**

By Pokemon896

**Me: Okay people ch.1! You'll see what happens to Summer.**

**Pikachu: Piiiikkkkkaaa Pikkkkaa Pikkkkaa! (Ukulele Pichu couldn't make it. I'll be doing the disclaimer. Pokemon896 does not own anything.)**

** Ch.1: Meeting Ukulele Pichu **

**"AHHHH!" yelled Summer as she was about to fall into the ocean. Splash! As Summer woke up from the impact, she noticed that her capture styler was gone. "Where's my styler?" she said to herself. She looked around and noticed that a Mantyke has taken her styler and swam to the bottom. Summer swam after the Mantyke, when she caught up she grabbed her styler. Summer noticed a strange pattern on the bottom. As she was about to swim back, her styler warned her about a large object moving towards her. Summer panicked and tried to swim away, but was quickly swept away by the current.**

**On Dolce Island, a Pichu with a ukulele was playing with its friends. While Pichu was playing its ukulele, a group of people appeared while on strange vehicles. Every Pokémon hid from the group of people. As Pokémon were running, the people (using a machine called the control gauntlet) shot purple light at the Pokémon, causing them to disappear. When the group disappeared from sight Pichu came out of hiding and started to look for its friends.**

_**(Flashback)**_

__

_**At the Ranger Union in the Almia region, Summer and Ben headed into the conference room to get their mission from Prof. Hastings. "Ah, Summer and Ben just the people I wanted to see." Said Prof. Hastings. "Why'd you call us here?" asked Summer. "Well apparently there have been reports of people seizing Pokémon from their homes. They're called the Pokémon Pinchers." Said Prof. Hastings. "Okay, so you want us to investigate and stop them." Said Ben. "Yes, since the Oblivia region is so peaceful many people take advantage of it." Said Prof. Hastings. "Oh, one more thing, the coordinates are already recorded in your stylers." Said Prof. Hastings. Summer and Ben headed out of the Ranger Union, Summer captured a Staraptor (Ben's Partner Pokémon is a Staraptor.) and headed to the Oblivia region. **_

__

_**(End of Flashback)**_

__

**As Summer woke up on a beach, she noticed that her styler was malfunctioning. "Now that's just great. My styler is malfunctioning and I don't know where I am." she said sarcastically. Then her Voice Nav. (A function on the styler.) informed her that she was on Dolce Island in the Oblivia. "At least I know where I am, but how am I going to fix my styler?" she asked herself. Then a Pichu popped out of some bushes. Pichu saw Summer as a threat, it then used Thunder shock. Summer dodged the attack. She then pushed a button on the styler and sent out a disk. As she did this she said "Capture On!" When she did several loops with her styler the disk turned white and encircled the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. After she was done with the capture she said "Capture Complete!" "Pichu! (Hi!)" said the little Pichu as it strummed a note on its ukulele. "Wow, you have an ukulele and can play it." Said Summer as she kneeled down to the Pokémon. "Hey Pichu did you see anyone take Pokémon using a machine or something?" asked Summer. The Pichu nodded. As Summer was talking to Pichu, an old man appeared. "Well, aren't you Pokémon Ranger? Oh, and I see you've already met Ukulele Pichu." He said. "Yes, my name is Summer and who are you? Summer asked. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier, but my name is Booker." He said. "Sorry to be nuisance, but way are you out here and why are you wet?" Booker asked. "Well it's hard to explain." Said Summer. "Oh okay I see. Do you want me to take you to Renbow Island?" he asked. "Yeah, that would be great!" said Summer.**

**As Summer and Booker went to the other side of the island, Pichu followed them. Once they went got to the beach, they got on a boat that headed to Renbow Island. When they got there, Summer and Booker went into his house. As Pichu stayed outside, a group of strange vehicles headed north. An angry Pichu followed them.**

**Me: Well that's the end of that chapter. Any ways, who were those people? Could they be the same ones that knocked Summer out of the sky? Read the next ch.**

**Pikachu: Piiiikkkkaaa Pikkkaa Pikkkaa! (Pokémon896 does not own anything except for what she has.)**

**Me: Ciao!**


	3. The Pokemon Pinchers

**Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs**

By Pokemon896

**Me: Okay so you remembered what happened last time right? If you do read this chapter!**

**Pikachu: Pikaa Pika Pika Pikachu! (Pokemon896 does not own anything except for what she has.)**

**Me: Lets get on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 2: The Pokemon Pinchers**

**As Summer was talking with Booker she noticed that Ukulele Pichu was gone. "Hey, where's Ukulele Pichu?" she asked. "Don't know. She's probably looking around the island." said Booker. Then a small boy came through the door way. "Booker!" he said. "Ralph, what is it?" asked Booker. "I saw a bunch of U.'s!" said Ralph. "Wait a U.F.O?" asked Summer. "Pokemon Ranger can you help me? Besides, Arley went to check it out and he hasn't come back yet." said Ralph. "I'll help." said Summer. "Thank you, ummm, what's you're name?" asked Ralph. "My name is Summer. Now can we get going I have a feeling that whoever was on these "so called" U.'s are up to no good." said Summer. "Alright, I'll take you there." said Ralph. As Summer and Ralph headed out the door, both of them saw a bunch of U.'s headed North. "Let's follow them!" said Summer. They followed the U.'s into Teakwood Forest. "This is where they went." said Ralph. As they went down the path and saw two men wearing a green uniform. "Them again." said Summer. "You know these people?" asked Ralph. "Sort of, but not really." said Summer.**

**As Summer and Ralph was listening in, they heard that the men were after an Emblem. "What's an Emblem?" asked Summer. "Have no idea." said Ralph. As the men left, Summer and Ralph followed them. Once they got there, they saw Ukulele Pichu shocking one of the men guarding the entrance to Rasp Cavern. "Pichu!" said Summer. "Pichu Pi! (Hey!)" said Pichu as she went into the cave. Summer and Ralph watched as Pichu went in. "Come on, we have to follow her." said Summer. Both of them followed Pichu into the cave, until they saw a couple of men shooting a purple light at a monument. "Hey what are you doing!" said Summer. "A Pokemon Ranger!" said one of the men. "Pichuuu! (Stop!)" said Pichu. "Craniados! Attack!" said one of the men. Pichu dodged the first attack, but got hit by the second. As Pichu got hit its ukulele was broken. "Pichu Pi Pi. (My ukulele.)" said Pichu. "Capture On!" said Summer as she shot out a top like disk at the Craniados. After doing several loops with her styler, the disk encircled the Pokemon. "Capture Complete!" said Summer. Summer released the Craniados. "Man, what do we do now? Our Craniados was captured." said one of the men. "Hey, you guys done yet?" asked another man on one of those U.'s. "Yeah, we're done." said one of the men as they got on the strange machines. When suddenly, the legendary Raikou appeared looking really angry. "Yikes, it's Raikou!" said one of the men. All of them escaped when Raikou appeared, but Ralph and Summer stayed. Summer picked up Pichu's ukulele and asked Pichu to follow her. Summer, Ralph, and Pichu got out of the cave and went back to Cocona village.**

**

* * *

**

Me: Sorry this chapter is short, but we already had our first legendary Pokemon appear! This chapter took me three days to type so that's why it's sorta delayed. R, R, and Pika!

Pikachu:Pikkkaa Piiiikkkka (Pokemon896 does not own anything except for what she has.)


	4. The broken ukulele,Celebi,andthe past?

**Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs**

By Pokemon896

**Me: Well ch.3 everybody! This time Pikachu couldn't make it today and I can't find any other Pokemon so Summer will have to do the disclaimer.**

**Summer: Do I have to?**

**Me: Yeah and besides if you want to see Ben again we have to go through a lot of ch. Okay!**

**Summer: Fine. Pokemon896 does not own anything except for what she has. Can I go now?**

**Me: Yeah and let's get on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Ch.3: The Broken Ukulele, Celebi, and... the past?**

**As Summer, Ralph, and Pichu headed back to Booker's house to fix Pichu's Ukulele, they saw a light on the Stone of Time. "Hey what's that?" asked Summer. "Ahh, the Stone of Time is glowing. That's never happened before." said Ralph. As they watched the light on the Stone of Time, the people that gathered around started to run away as the light moved. Only Summer stayed. Once the light faded a Celebi appeared. "A Celebi." said Summer as the Celebi was about to attack. "Capture On!" said Summer as she shot out a top like disk at the Pokemon. Summer did several loops with her styler and the disk encircled Celebi. "Capture Complete!" said Summer. As Summer completed the capture a light appeared behind her, and sucked her into the void while Celebi tagged along.**

**Summer came out of the void, along with Celebi. "Where am I?" said Summer. "You're in Cocona Plaza, of course." said a mysterious voice. Summer looked around to see who said that, and the only person here was a young boy. "Who are you?" asked Summer. "Sorry, my name is Ravio and by the looks of it, you're not from this time." said Ravio. "What do you mean by, time?" asked Summer. "Have you ever heard of Celebi's Time Travel?" said Ravio. "I think I have." said Summer. "Well Celebi took you back in time with that move." said Ravio. Summer looked at Celebi in amazement. "So let me get this straight. Celebi took me back in time with that move, but why?" asked Summer. "Celebi probably wants to play or something else, but for now. Celebi, can you take Summer back to her own time." said Ravio. After a light appeared behind Summer and sucked her in, she was back in the twenty-first century.**

**Summer stood up and saw Celebi turn into a ball of light and disapeared. She was then greeted by Ralph, Pichu, and a big old dude. "Summer, you're okay!" said Ralph. "Pichu Pichu! (You're okay!)" said Pichu. "Of course I'm okay. I am a Pokemon Ranger right?" said Summer. "Yeah I guess you're right. Oh, have you met Arley?" said Ralph. "No I haven't. Wait isn't Arley the guy that you said that went after the Pokemon Pinchers?" Summer asked. "Yes, but when I saw that light and ran away I literally bumped into Arley." said Ralph. "Oh you haven't met Arley right?" asked Ralph. "Yeah." said Summer. "Hi, I'm Arley." said the big old dude. "Hi, I'm Summer." said Summer. "Thank you for driving the Pokemon Pinchers out of Teakwood forest." said Arley. "You're welcome. Let's get back to Booker's house to fix Ukulele Pichu's ukulele. Nice to meet you Arley." said Summer. They left to go to Booker's house.**

**

* * *

**

**Me: Woah, why did Celebi take Summer into the past?**

**Summer: To play, duh.**

**Me: Or something else. Since we're done with this chapter, Summer, disclaimer please.**

**Summer: Pokemon896 doesn't own anything. If you want to own something from pokemon talk to the creaters.**

**Me: Too-doo-loo**


	5. A new partner

**Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs**

By PokemonRanger896

**Chapter 4: A new partner**

**

* * *

**

**Me: Yeah! Chapter 4! Summer do the thing you do.**

**Summer: Capture pokemon?**

**Me: No duh! The thing you do is, do the disclaimer for me!**

**Summer: Fine! PokemonRanger896 (or what I like to call bossyboss896.) doesn't own anything.**

**Me: Summer...**

**Summer: Yes...**

**Me: I heard that...**

**Summer: Opppsss...bye!-leaves my place.**

**Me: Let's get on with the story...-frown**

**

* * *

**

**As Summer, Ralph, and ukulele Pichu were walking to Booker's house, they felt a tingle in the air and saw that small part of Cocona village was burned. "Woah, what happened?" asked Summer. "Didn't Raikou follow the Pinchers?" asked Ralph. "If Raikou did, then the only way for the Pinchers to escape was through here." said Summer. "It was Raikou." said an old dude. "I saw it with my own eyes and just seeing Raikou makes me remeber the old song about it." The old dude started to sing." A deep, deep valley block the way. If you can cross, go ahead, I say. The scarey valley likes to brag," No one can cross my rocky crags!" What nonsense speaks the silly valley? For Great Raikou, it's one bound. Hero on its back, just one bound." the old dude finished the song. "Well nice meeting you." the old man walked away. "Wow, so it was Raikou." said Summer. They walked to Booker's house. "Hey Booker, can you fix ukulele Pichu's ukulele?" asked Summer."Yeah, I can fix it. There's a little thing I need you to do first." said Booker. "What is it?" said Summer. "There's a piece of material on Dolce island that I need you to get in order to fix the ukulele. It's in the big hallow tree." said Booker. "I can get it." said Summer. Summer walked out the door of Booker's house and got on a boat to Dolce island.**

**Summer got off the boat and easily found the hallow tree. Summer climbed into the tree. "Why does the ground feel soft? And why is it moving?" Summer said to herself. Then Summer found out that the tree is full of Sunkern and got out. "Man, I gotta capture these. Capture On!" Summer said this as a disk shot out of her styler. After doing several loops with her styler the disk encircled the pokemon and they were captured. "Capture complete!" said Summer. After saying sorry to the 8 sunkern, she climbed back into the tree and found the wood. She got back on the boat and went into Booker's house. "Here's the wood you asked for." said Summer. "Great! Just wait a few minutes and it will be good as new." said Booker. **

**A few minutes later...**

**Booker just put on the finishing touches on the ukulele. "Here Pichu!" said Booker. "Pichu Pi!(Thanks!)" said Pichu. Pichu strummed a note on the ukulele, and it worked. "Now that's done, I'll get going." said Summer as she walked out the door. "Pichu...(Summer...)" said Pichu as she ran out the door. As Summer walked along the shoreline, Pichu was right next to Summer. "Pichu?" Summer asked. "Pichu Pi Pichu!( I want to come!)" said Pichu. "You want to come with me?" asked Summer. Pichu nodded in reply. "Great let's go!" said Summer as Pichu jumped onto her shoulder.**

**

* * *

**

Me: Finally finished this chapter!Yea! Chapter 5 will come pretty soon, so... Summer!

Summer: What!

Me: Do the Disclaimer!

Summer: Fine! PokemonRanger896 doesn't own anything. Can't anyone else do it. Like Keith,Kate, or Kellyn.

Me: Fine. I'll try to make an arrangment.

Summer:Yea! Bye y'all!


	6. IMPORTANT NEWS!

**Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs**

By PokemonRanger896

**Ch. 5 Important News!**

**Listen up! I will not be updating on this story for 5 months. If any of you argue, I will get rid of this story! It is not threat but a promise. If any of you are wondering why, well 1. I'm tired 2. To much homework 3. I am leaving for a vacation on May 24 to celebrate my baby cousin's 1 birthday! I am sory to those who want to hear the rest, but I just really need a break. **

**Those who are wondering when I will make more stories and what the title is... I'll give it to you now!**

**Kingdom Hearts Re: Coded **

**Characters: (If you know them...) Sora, King Mickey, Riku, Jiminey Cricket, Donald Duck, Goofy, and other Kingdom Hearts Characters.**

**Summary: When Jiminy Cricket finds a mysterious messages in the journal holding the journey's of Sora and his friend, he takes the journal to King Mickey only to find bugs that stop them from analyzing the book. The only way to analyze the journal is to have Data Sora take out the bugs in the Journal, but when a mysterious man in a coat appears, let's just say he might be the cause of the bugs. Can Sora figure out the cause? Read to find out!**


	7. MORE IMPORTANT NEWS!

**Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs**

By PokemonRanger896

**Ch. 6 MORE IMPORTANT NEWS**

**Okay so listen up again! This the last time I will be updating until July 30 2011. I Know you guys are disapointed, but I'm going on a trip and probably won't remember what the heck I'm gonna do. SO BYYYYY!**

**PS: I will add other stories ( most of them pokemon!): Pokemon Ranger and the Kinnaped Riolu, Pokemon Ranger Heatran Rescue Mission( or something like that), The Green Guardian, Pokemon Ranger Deoxsis Crisis ( does anyone know how to spell Deoxsis!), and Final Fantasy 13 ( not related to Pokemon in any way!)**

**Look out for these stories! Ciao!**


End file.
